potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Dischargement Of Nate Crestbreaker From The EITC
Dischargement Of Nate Crestbreaker Jk. This aint real fam. Go along with it. Nate Crestbreaker of "everything" even stated by himself, had confronted be earlier and totally disrespected me. He said and I quote: Me:"Oh man, why did I port here?" Nate:"Because you're stupid." Me:" Excuse me? Say that again, please." Nate:"Because YOU'RE STUPID." Me:"How dare you. I will order for your dischargement IMMEDIATELY." Nate:"Do it. No balls." Me:"You, Nate Crestbreaker of England, are discharged for life from the EITC." Nate:"What If I told you I plan on removing Goldtimbers of his power, and we could make you the PM of England. I will be the King Of England. Would I still be discharged?" I was completely disgusted by this, and felt I needed to report this immediately. This all took place on the rum shack on rumrunners island. I unfortunately do not have any screens as my computer crashed shortly afterwards. I beg of you to please join my side on this, and remove this man from the East India Trading Company effective Immediately Support * William Brawlmartin * Jason Blademorgan * Johnny Coaleaston * Captain Leon * Pearson Wright * Mike Wass * Eric Machawk * Alex Crossbones * Johnny Goldtimbers * Samuel Redbeard * Stormwalker * Hernandez * William Brawlmartins Mom * Captain Josh * Billy Hullbatten * Sam Hookrage * Eric Machawk * Davy Locksilver * Jarod Pillagebane * Mercy Crestbreaker * Nults Mcsomething * Tobias Squidhayes * Bobby Moon * Bill Plunderbones * Parax * Richard Goldvane * Benjamin Macmorgan * Gold Craver * Matthew O'malley * John Raidfox * John Breasly * James Seamorgan * Leon Stormphoenix * Flynn Chipskull * Edward Stormwallace * Davy Menace * Pablo Swordmaster * Ferdinand Clemente * Kelly Stormeagle * Ceasar * Francis Chipshot * Carlos Clemente * Rainbow Unicorn * Davy Gunfish * G-MAN *William Wallace *Jarot *Andrew *Captain Walter *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Henry Turner *Council of Ricks *Nate Crestbreakers Mom *Grace Redskull *Hippie *Four Finger Frank *John Macbatten *Davy Hookskull *Francis Bluehawk *Kat Bluebonnet *Tama *Elizabeth *Curycoo *Pickle Rick *G-woman *Jerry Seinfeld *Marc Cannonshot *Jason Shiprat *Keemstar *Bom Trady *Davy Hookwrecker Oppose * James Goldtimbers * Andrew Mallace * Jeremiah Garland * Maxamillion * Maddison Machawk * Cad Bane * Lord Giratina Origin Forme * Madster * Squid * Luckey Handford * Ishmael * David Yellowfish * Robert Seasteel of United Allies * George Sailward * Nate Crestbreakers Uncle and Dad * Sven Daggersteel * Charles * Christopher * Remy * Sam Seavane * Pencil Boy * Ned Edgewalker * Eric * BoogieMango * Blake * Cersei Goldtimbers * Duchess of Anemios * Marie Antionette * Grace Goldtimbers * Zuko * Meg Mchayes * Kat * Isaiah * Percy * Kwagar * Richard Venables * Captain Andrew * Black Jack * Tipu Sultan * Jack Swordmenace * Benjamin Stormphoenix * Richard Sternsilver * Cadet * Clair Sagui * Colour Sergeant Frank Bourne * Jason Brawlmartin * Jack Stormrage * Jack Stormrage * Baron Munchausen * Thomas Chipshot * Hannah Bluefeather * Ryan Blademonk * Captain Ezekial Rott * Captain Walter * Captain Xavier Hench * Shamus O'Malley * General Hex * General Darkhart * Neban the Silent * Thomas Blanco * Captain Rad * Voxelplox * Sharple * Albert Spark * Silver Fox * Amelia * Princess Carly * Nate * James Crestbreaker * Jack Elf * Ben Chainmenace * Bloomy * Tyler Crossbones * William Seasteel * Lord Farquadd * Ivan Draggo * Rose Beckett * Henry Roland * Ishmael Decksteel * Ishmael Venables * Ishmael Venables Jr. * Samantha Decksteel * Roger Decksteel * Henry Morgan * Haras * Leonhard Bosch * Ray Romano * George Lopez * Bill Nye * Bill Cosby * Mr. Mosby * Zach * Cody * Zach and Cody's Mom * Inigo Montoya * Daisy D'Este * Ambyer * Morgan * Maddison * Steven Hawking (wheelchair and all) * Slappy * Happy * Doc * Sleepy * Sneezy * Dopey * Grumpy * Bashful * G.I. Joe * G.I. Jane * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Walt Disney * Roy Disney * Jon BonJovi * Marty Mcfly * Doc Brown * Samuel Jackson Please comment your support or Opposition for firing this lunatic.